


Książę i Pirat

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [124]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Harry, Prince Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: hiLouHarry: Ja mam propozycję ❤ więc oczywiście będzie Larry ^^ . Louis jest księciem Anglii ,a Harry piratem. Załoga Harrego chce okraść królestwo Lou ,ale coś się stało i porwali też księcia. Harry traktował go na początku dosyć ostro. Bił go, przeżywał, kazał mu wykonywać najgorsze roboty itp. Jeden z piratów   zgwałcił lou (nie musisz pisać sceny xd) ,a H się o tym dowiedział i był zły. Po tym wydarzeniu opiekował się nim itp. Lou zaczął mu ufać i H nawet pozwolił mu wrócić do domu ,ale lele chciał z nim zostać ,bo się z w nim zakochał. Taki happy end ❤. Mam nadzieję ,że podoba się pomysł. Czytałam wszystkie prompty i takiego pomysłu nie było.





	Książę i Pirat

Z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy, obserwował, jak zawijają do jednego z angielskich portów. Zayn, sternik i jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, sprawnie manewrował wielkim statkiem, pomiędzy innymi, aby móc zacumować w wolnym miejscu. Załoga krzątała się po pokładzie, wykonując swoje zadania, a nad wszystkim czuwał Liam – drugi najlepszy przyjaciel kapitana Stylesa i jednocześnie bosmanem.  
Kapitan Harry Styles, pirat – jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych na świecie. Miał 11 lat gdy został sierotą. Nie miał żadnej rodziny, która mogłaby się nim zająć, a w sierocińca nienawidził, dlatego rok później uciekł stamtąd, próbując sobie samemu radzić. Przez kolejne trzy lata, błąkał się po miastach i wsiach, kradnąc, by przeżyć. W wieku 15 lat trafił na statek piracki. Nie było łatwo, zwłaszcza na początku. Był zwykłym popychadłem i chłopcem od wszystkiego. Mimo to dzielnie trwał, wykonując powierzone mu zadania, w końcu zostając pełnoprawnym członkiem załogi. Zyskał ogromną sympatię kapitana, dla którego chłopak dość szybko stał się jak syn. Dzięki temu, ale również swojej ciężkiej pracy został bosmanem. Po śmierci obecnego kapitana, posiadając szacunek i wsparcie załogi, został nowym kapitanem statku „Znak czasów”.  
Teraz miał 25 lat i był znany na prawie całym świecie, jako „Krwawy Harry” – był bezlitosny dla swoich ofiar. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia czy to mężczyzna czy kobita. Jedyne przejawy litości okazywał tylko dzieciom.   
\- Kapitanie – Liam pojawił się na mostku kapitańskim, spoglądając wyczekująco na mężczyznę – Jakie rozkazy?  
\- Idziesz ze mną o zmierzchu. Zabierz najlepszych ludzi. Zayn – zwrócił się do mulata – Ty i reszta zostaniecie na statku. Bądźcie w pogotowiu. Musimy wypłynąć od razu, jak wrócimy.   
\- A na teraz, masz dla nas jakieś zadanie?  
\- Trzeba iść do miasta i zdobyć zapasy. Powoli się kończą – Liam kiwał głową, słuchając uważnie – Później macie trochę czasu dla siebie. Jednak o wyznaczonej porze wszyscy mają być na pokładzie, gotowi do wykonania zadania. Jeśli ktoś za bardzo się zabawi, poniesie konsekwencje.   
\- Tak jest, kapitanie.  
*****  
Powóz zatrzymał się na głównym placu. Wyjrzał przez okno, czekając, aż otworzą mu drzwi, dostrzegając swojego brata i jego narzeczoną, stojących kilka metrów dalej. Gdy tylko drzwi się uchyliły, Louis wysiadł z pojazdy z pomocą stangreta. Skinął głową w podziękowaniu i wrócił wzrokiem na brata.   
\- Louis – Henry przyciągnął młodszego brata do uścisku – Co to za naburmuszona mina? – poczochrał włosy szatyna, niszcząc jego fryzurę.  
\- Jakbyś nie wiedział – burknął, podchodząc do Mary i witając się z nią, pocałunkiem w policzek – Witaj Mary.  
\- Louis, cieszę się, że do nas dołączyłeś – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka, co ten odwzajemnił.   
Ruszyli w kierunku wejścia do posiadłości. Za nimi szła służba z rzeczami młodszego z książąt.   
\- Lou, daj spokój – Henry trącił lekko ramię brata – Rozchmurz się. Przyjechałeś tu wypocząć – przekonywał brata.  
\- Przyjechałem tu, aby nie robić sceny, gdy ojciec postanowi mnie oddać obcym - wycedził, przyspieszając kroku i kierując się do pomieszczenia, które zawsze było jego pokojem, gdy przebywali w letniej rezydencji.   
Henry ze zmartwieniem wpatrywał się w oddalającego się brata.  
\- Daj mu na razie ochłonąć – poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń narzeczonej – A wieczorem weź go na spacer i spróbuj porozmawiać.  
\- Chciałbym, aby miał tyle szczęścia co my – uśmiechnął się łagodnie, spoglądając na kobietę i ściskając jej dłoń.  
*****  
\- Zayn, pilnujecie statku. Póki mnie nie ma ty dowodzisz – zarządził kapitan – Liam – zwrócił się do bosmana – Ty pójdziesz ze mną. Ed zostanie przy wozach z Samem i Robem. Wszyscy mają być w pogotowi.  
Stali przy niewielkim stoliku, w kajucie Harry’ego, badając mapę letniej rezydencji, gdzie właśnie przebywał następca tronu Anglii, wraz z narzeczoną i młodszym bratem.   
\- Harry – Liam z powątpiewaniem spoglądał na kapitana – Jesteś pewny, że oni tam są? Że to nie pułapka?  
\- To sprawdzony informator – zapewnił przyjaciół – Książe Henry, razem z księżniczką Mery od tygodnia tam przebywają i pozostaną na kolejny. Z kolei jego młodszy brat dołączył dzisiaj.   
\- Dlaczego się w ogóle na to porywamy? – Zayn wpatrywał się w Stylesa. Od dawna to pytanie chodziło mu po głowie.   
\- To znaczy? – nie rozumiał o czym jego przyjaciel mówił.   
\- To nie statek. Schodzimy na ląd, aby zrabować letnią rezydencję królewską. Dlaczego postanowiłeś się porwać na coś takiego?  
\- Mają coś, czego chcę – to jednak nie zaspokoiło ciekawskiego wzroku przyjaciół – A dokładniej znajduje się to w komnatach księżniczki. Naszyjnik, Oko świata. Najcenniejszy kamień, jaki istnieje. Księżniczka otrzymała go w prezencie zaręczynowym od królowej. To jest mój cel od dawna – skłamał. Jasne, chętnie zdobyłby tak drogocenny skarb, jednak bardziej zależało mu na uprzykrzeniu życia mężczyźnie, którego nienawidził. Nie chciał jednak, aby jego przyjaciele o tym wiedzieli.   
\- Nie możesz poczekać, aż księżniczka będzie wracać do Francji? – naprawdę nie rozumiał tej całej akcji.  
\- Moglibyśmy, ale wiadomo, jak to się skończy dla samej księżniczki. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek zginął z rodziny królewskiej.  
\- Co? – to była nowość, zarówno dla Zayna, jak i Liama. Przecież Harry nie znał litości.   
\- Nie myślcie, że mi ich szkoda – zaśmiał się – Nie, tylko nie chcę mieć na karku francuskiej, jak i angielskiej armii. A tak zapewne by się stało, gdyby ktoś z rodziny królewskiej zginął. Dlatego – zwrócił się do Liama – Możecie ich poturbować, ale zarówno księżniczka, jak i książęta mają przeżyć.   
\- Tak jest.  
*****  
Ciche pukanie wyrwało Louisa z drzemki. Niechętnie przewrócił się na drugi bok, widząc, jak drzwi do sypialni się otwierają i do środka wchodzi jego brat.  
Henry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Louis leżał na łóżku z rozczochranymi włosami i w pomiętej szacie. Jeden z jego kufrów był otwarty i w połowie opróżniony. Kolorowe materiały zdobiły podłogę dookoła. Dwa pozostałe leżały obok.   
\- Lou – przysiadł na łóżku, obok szatyna – Nie było cię na kolacji. Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Przysnąłem – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym nie jestem głodny – mruknął. Usiadł na materacu i przeczesał dłonią włosy.   
\- Louis – z niepokojem wpatrywał się w młodszego brata – Może pospacerujemy po ogrodzie i porozmawiamy – zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że szatyn się zgodzi.   
\- Nie mam ochoty.  
\- Louis… - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale młodszy chłopak mu przerwał.   
\- Nie Henry – nie chciał słuchać brata, wiedział, że to i tak nic nie zmieni – Nie wiesz co czuję. Oboje wiemy dlaczego rodzice mnie tu wysłali. Sprzeciwiam się aranżowanemu małżeństwu, robię sceny. Zresztą sam wiesz, jak to wygląda. Kazali mi tu przyjechać, pod pretekstem odpoczynku , kiedy tak naprawdę planują się dogadać z królem Hiszpanii i oddać mnie ich synowi. Ty tego nie znasz. Poznałeś Mery w dzieciństwie i byliście w sobie zakochani, kiedy rodzice postanowili, że się zaręczycie. Mieliście szczęście. Ja go nie mam. Więc proszę, nie próbuj ze mną o tym rozmawiać i mnie przekonywać.  
\- W porządku – było mu żal Louisa. Pomimo tego, że dzieliło ich pięć lat, zawsze byli blisko i chciał, aby jego młodszy brat był szczęśliwy. Gdyby to zależało od niego, szatyn mógłby poślubić kogo tylko zechce. Niestety minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim to on zostanie królem.   
Henry chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak gdy otwierał usta, obaj usłyszeli krzyki.   
\- Co to? – Louis poderwał się z łóżka, pędząc do drzwi. Od zawsze był ciekawski, przez co nie raz wpadał w tarapaty.   
\- Louis – ostry głos starszego księcia, zatrzymały go – Zostań tutaj.  
\- Co?  
\- Zostań tutaj i się schowaj – zarządził.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie wiem co się dzieje – przerwał mu – I wolę nie ryzykować. Dlatego schowaj się i nie wychodź. Przyjdę po ciebie.  
\- Henry…  
\- Lou – zatrzymał się przy niższym chłopaku, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach – Obiecaj, że mnie posłuchasz.  
\- W porządku – wiedział, że jego brat naprawdę się tym przejmuje, dlatego wolał ustąpić.   
Henry uśmiechnął się lekko, całując brata w czoło, nim wyszedł z pokoju. Louis oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby od razu posłuchał następcy tronu. Odczekał chwilę nim zbliżył się do drzwi, lekko je uchylając. Wyjrzał na korytarz, dostrzegając, że jest pusty. Jednak z dołu słyszał krzyki i dźwięki walki. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało, a serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i to chyba było najgorsze – ta niewiedza.   
Pisnął cicho, odskakując od drzwi, widząc, jak na korytarzu pojawia się banda obcych mu mężczyzn. Nie myśląc wiele, wskoczył do otwartej skrzyni, zatrzaskując za sobą jej wieko.   
Siedział skulony, jego ciało dygotało ze strachu, a serce mocno obijało się o żebra. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam przebywał. Pięć minut, może dwadzieścia, a może godzinę. Czekał tylko na moment, aż Henry przyjdzie po niego, tak jak obiecał.   
W końcu, usłyszał jak ktoś zamyka drzwi. Od razu pomyślał, że to jego brat i chciał się ujawnić, jednak wtedy usłyszał głos, który zdecydowanie nie należał, do nikogo, kogo by znał.   
\- Ktoś tu się wprowadził – głos zdecydowanie należał do mężczyzny. Był bardzo niski – Nie zdążył się rozpakować. Skrzynie wciąż leżą na środku.   
\- To ułatwi nam sprawę – drugi głos również należał do osobnika płci męskiej, jednak był zdecydowanie wyższy i nosowy – Dobra, bierzmy tę skrzynię – Louis w duchu modlił się, aby nie chodziło o tą, w której on się znajdował. Miał nadzieję, że gdy wyjdą uda mu się wyjść ze skrzyni i schować w innym miejscu – Poślemy kogoś po pozostałe – szatyn wstrzymał oddech, czekając na to co nastąpi.  
Niestety jego modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane. Poczuł, jak skrzynia się unosi, przez co lekko się w niej przesunął. Stłumił pisk, czując jak łzy napływają do jego oczu. Był przerażony, a w jego głowie przewijały się wizje, tego co się z nim stanie, gdy go odkryją. Zabiją go, a może zażądają okupu? A co jeśli oddadzą go handlarzom niewolników? Nie wiedział co się z nim stanie i to było najgorsze.   
*****  
\- Wszyscy na stanowiska! Wypływamy! – Harry stał na mostku kapitańskim, wydając wszystkim rozkazy. Zależało mu, aby wypłynąć z portu, nim dobiegną tutaj strażnicy. O dziwo, rabowanie letniej rezydencji, odbyło się bez większych komplikacji, jednak gdy już mieli wrócić do wozów, przed nimi wyłoniła się duża grupa strażników. Nie wnikał, gdzie do tej pory byli. W końcu ich brak, był dla niego na rękę.   
Niestety pojawienie się grupy strażników, utrudniło im powrót na statek, mimo to się udało.   
\- Liam – zwrócił się do bosmana, który znajdował się na stopniach, nadzorując załogę. W tym czasie Harry omawiał z Zaynem trasę, którą teraz mieli przebyć – Wszystko pod pokład. Przejrzyj nasz dobytek i jeśli znajdziesz to czego poszukiwaliśmy oraz inne przedmioty godne większej uwagi, będę w kajucie.   
Payne skinął głowa, nim zaczął wydawać kolejne rozkazy.  
*****  
Jego ciało bolało, od ciągłego siedzenia w niewygodnej pozycji. Nie próbował zmieniać pozycji bojąc się, że wyda przy tym niepotrzebny dźwięk, tym samym demaskując swoją osobę. Słyszał krzyki, mieszające się ze sobą i ciężkie budy zderzające się z drewnianą powierzchnią. Jednak w pewnym momencie wszystko ucichło. Mimo to nie odważył się chociaż odrobinę uchylić wieko skrzyni, aby móc zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje.  
Zamknął oczy, przyciskając dłonie mocniej do piersi i modląc się, aby to wszystko okazało się zwykłym snem. Miał nadzieję, że gdy ponownie je uchyli będzie się znajdował w swojej komnacie. Stało się jednak coś zupełnie innego.   
\- Kogo my tu mamy? – zadrżał słysząc oby głos i otwierając oczy.   
Okazało się, że wieko skrzyni było otwarte i z góry spoglądał na niego nieznany mu mężczyzna. W słabym świetle lapy, zauważył, że był umięśniony, włosy miał ukryte pod chustą, zawiązaną na głowie, a twarz zdobił zarost – Pasażer na gapę – uśmiechnął się złośliwe – Myślę, że to zainteresuje naszego kapitana.   
Zacisnął swoją dłoń , dookoła ramienia Louisa, szarpiąc go do góry. Nie starał się być delikatny, a szatyn wiedział, że pozostaną mu po tym siniaki. Wyszli na główny pokład, lapy pozawieszane w różnych miejscach oświetlały statek. Dookoła stali ludzie z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się jak jest ciągnięty do kapitana. Dopiero teraz w pełni do niego dotarło co się dzieje – znajduje się na pirackim statku. To wcale go nie uspokoiło, wręcz przeciwnie – jeszcze bardziej był przerażony. Słyszał krzyki i gwizdy skierowane w jego osobę, a kilku mężczyzn odważyło się nawet klepnąć go w tyłek. W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, jednak w tym momencie był zbyt przerażony, aby stać się dupkiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy coś mu się nie podobało.   
Zatrzymali się przed drewnianymi, zdobionymi drzwiami, które jak domyślał się Louis, prowadziły do kajuty kapitana. Pirat zapukał i po usłyszeniu zaproszenia, otworzył drzwi, wpychając księcia do środka. Nie spodziewając się tego, chłopak stracił równowagę, upadając na podłogę.   
\- Liam, co do cholery? – głęboki, zachrypnięty głos, odezwał się do pirata, tym samym podpowiadając Louisowi, jak ten miał na imię.   
\- Znalazłam go w jednej ze skrzyń – książę uniósł głowę, w momencie, gdy przed nim kucnął kapitan. Pierwsze co dostrzegł do zielone, błyszczące tęczówki. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł jak przystojny był. Mocno zarysowana szczęka, brązowe loki, okalające jego twarz i złośliwy uśmieszek igrający na ustach, dzięki czemu mógł zauważyć lekkie dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- No proszę, pasażer na gapę – umieścił dłoń pod podbródkiem szatyna, zmuszając go, aby wstał – I to nie byle jaki, jak się domyślam – krążył dookoła chłopaka, dokładnie lustrując jego ciało, jak i strój – Przedstawisz nam się skarbie? – zbliżył swoją twarz do Louisa, dmuchając na niego ciepłym powietrzem.  
Książe czuł, jak jego serce mocno wali, a na policzki wpływa rumieniec.   
\- Książe Louis William Tomlinsona – starał się brzmieć najbardziej dumnie, jak tylko potrafił. Pomimo tego, że w środku szalał ze strachu, nie chciał okazywać zbytniej słabości przed piratami.   
\- Kapitan Harry Styles – ukłonił się prześmiewczo - Jak się tu znalazłeś, księżniczko – podkreślił ostatnie słowo, ponownie krążąc dookoła chłopaka. Louis posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie, nie podobało mu się, jak nazwał go kapitan.   
Zacisnął mocno usta, zakładając ręce na piersi, tym samym pokazując mu, że się nie odezwie.   
\- Zadałem pytanie – zacisnął pięść w miękkich włosach Tomlinsona, szarpiąc za nie. Mimo to, ten wciąż nie planował się odezwać. Było mu niedobrze z nerwów i czuł, jakby w każdej chwili miał się rozpłakać, mimo to nie chciał pokazywać słabości – Może księżniczka zacznie mówić, kiedy pozwolę załodze się z nią zabawić – uśmiechnął się złowrogo, a w jego oczach zapłonęła satysfakcja. Wiedział, że wygra – Liam, zabierz go do załogi – pchnął go w kierunku pirata, kiedy ten ciągle nie chciał mówić. To zadziałało.   
\- Schowałem się w skrzynki! – krzyknął spanikowany. Harry pokazał Liamowi, aby się zatrzymał i puścił księcia.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Henry kazał mi się ukryć, gdy napadliście na rezydencję. Skrzynia była pierwszym co mi przyszło do głowy, nie sądziłem, że ją zabierzecie – wyjaśnił.   
\- No widzisz – zbliżył się, klepiąc szatyna po głowie – Jak chcesz to umiesz być posłuszny.  
\- Harry, co z nim zrobimy? – Liam w końcu wtrącił się do rozmowy. Był ciekawy, ale jednocześnie przerażony decyzji kapitana.   
\- Na razie zostanie z nami, przyda się nam pokładowe zwierzątko – zakpił, ponownie klepiąc księcia po głowie.   
\- Jesteś pewny? – wcześniej wspominał, aby oszczędzić członków rodziny królewskiej, nie chcąc przeginać, a teraz planuje przetrzymywać księcia.   
\- Tak. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na powrót, ponieważ może się tam kręcić straż. Po za tym słyszałem, że naszą księżniczkę mają oddać Hiszpanii, co nie bardzo mu się podoba, prawda? – z satysfakcją spoglądał w błękitne oczy, w których widział wściekłość – Jeśli nam dopisze szczęście, mogą pomyśleć, że wykorzystał okazję, aby uciec. To nie byłaby twoja pierwsza próba, czyż nie? – dobrze wiedział od informatora, że książę już dwa razy próbował uciec z zamku.  
\- Zabrać go? – Liam wyciągnął dłoń, aby chwycić szatyna i wyprowadzić z kajuty.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Lubię towarzystwo zwierzaków – zaśmiał się, klepiąc Louisa po policzku.   
Książę przełknął ciężko ślinę, a jego serce waliło, próbując wydostać się z piersi. Czuł, że czeka go piekło i się nie mylił.   
*****  
Obudziło go mocny kop w nogi. Przewrócił się na plecy, przecierając oczy i zamglonym wzrokiem spoglądając na kapitana, który stał nad nim z założonymi rękoma na piersi i srogą miną. Wyglądał w tym momencie niezwykle potężnie i groźnie.   
\- Ruszaj się – warknął, ponownie kopiąc w nogi Louisa, nim odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Co? – czuł się lekko otępiały, ponieważ jego mózg nie zdążył się jeszcze rozbudzić. Dodatkowo bolało go całe ciało. Twarda, drewniana podłoga, nie była najlepszym miejscem do spania, zwłaszcza dla księcia, który był przyzwyczajony do luksusu.   
Dzień wcześniej dostał jedynie cienki koc, który rozłożył sobie pod jedną ze ścian w kabinie kapitana. Nie był z tego zadowolony, wręcz przeciwnie – koc był dziurawy, brudny i śmierdział wilgocią. Jednak gdy zaczął wybrzydzać Harry go wyśmiał i oznajmił, że równie dobrze może spać na gołej podłodze, jeśli coś mu się nie podoba. Ostatecznie książę doszedł do wniosku, że już woli na tym spać, niż obudzić się z drzazgami.   
\- Idziesz pracować – oznajmił.  
\- Słucham?   
\- A coś ty myślał? Tutaj nic nie ma za darmo. Chcesz jeść, musisz sobie zapracować.  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz?! – pisnął, podnosząc się z ziemi i zbliżając do pirata. W tej chwili, jakby zapomniał o swoim strachu – Więzisz mnie tu i jeszcze karzesz pracować? Twoim obowiązkiem jest o mnie zadbać.  
Harry przez moment wpatrywał się z zaskoczeniem w Tomlinsona, nim wybuchł śmiechem. Jednak nie był on wesoły, wręcz przeciwnie. Był mroczny i chrapliwy, a po plecach księcia przeszły nieprzyjemne ciarki. Po chwili się uspokoił i nim szatyn zdążył się zorientować, leżał na podłodze z bolącym policzkiem i krwią spływającą z jego wargi.  
\- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło – warknął – Nie jesteś moim gościem, tylko więźniem. Jesteś na moim statku i obowiązują cię moje zasady, a jedną z nich jest: jeśli chcesz mieć co żreć, musisz sobie na to zapracować – po tych słowach odwrócił się i opuścił kajutę, mocno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
****  
\- Zostaw to – usłyszał cichy głos, z mocnym irlandzkim akcentem, a na jego nadgarstku zacisnęła się dłoń.   
\- Po prostu… - wycedził, przymykając oczy i głęboko oddychając, aby się uspokoić.   
Po tym, jak Harry go zostawił samego, w kajucie pojawił się młody blondyn, który przedstawił się mu jako Niall. Okazało się, że był chłopcem okrętowym i Louis miał mu pomagać, w jego zadaniach – czyli praktycznie w całej brudnej robocie. Mimo to chłopak okazał się bardzo sympatyczną osobą, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych piratów. Mogliby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić.   
Aktualnie oboje klęczeli na głównym pokładzie i szorowali drewniane deski. Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, mocno grzejąc i sprawiając, że ubranie szatyna było przepocone. Wilgotne kosmyki włosów przyklejały mu się do czoła. Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, ciągle słyszał chamskie komentarze, gwizdy i co poniektórzy chętnie klapali go w tyłek.   
\- Rozumiem, że to nie łatwe, ale uwierz mi…lepiej nie reagować.  
\- Przechodziłeś przez to samo? – skoro i tak musieli szorować pokład, mogli porozmawiać, by chociaż odrobinę umilić sobie czas.   
\- Nie do końca – pokręcił głową, mocząc szmatę w wiadrze i ją wykręcając. Widząc zmarszczone brwi szatyna i ciekawski wzrok kontynuował – Ja…tak jakby jestem w związku z Liamem i Zaynem…  
\- Hm? – przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
\- To dlatego tu jestem – wzruszył ramionami – Pochodzę z Irlandii. Statek Harry’ego zatrzymał się w jednym z portów. Był dość zniszczony, po sztormie, który napotkali i musieli go wyremontować, więc kilka tygodni spędzili w Irlandii. Zayna i Liama poznałem na targu. Już wtedy byli parą, ale jak się poznaliśmy od razu zaiskrzyło pomiędzy całą naszą trójką. Nie umiałem się z nimi rozstać, więc wkradłem się na statek. Harry nie był zadowolony, gdy mnie znaleźli, ale pozwolił mi zostać. Niedługo później niektórzy piraci próbowali się do mnie dobrać, ale Liam z Zaynem od razu pokazali im, do kogo należę i od tego momentu trzymają się ode mnie z daleka.   
\- Ty masz ich, ja nie mam nikogo. Nikt mnie przed nimi nie obroni – zmarkotniał, powracając do szorowania pokładu.   
Niall nic nie powiedział. Spuścił wzrok skupiając się na czyszczeniu drewnianych desek. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Będzie dobrze? Dasz radę? Wiedział, że tak nie będzie. Wiedział, kim jest Louis i co tu robi. Tylko Harry mógł go uwolnić, ale tego nie planował.   
Przez moment panowała odrobinę niezręczna cisza, dopóki Louis nie zapytał się Horana, jak wyglądało jego życie w Irlandii. Reszta pracy minęła mu, słuchając wspomnień chłopaka.  
*****  
Odsunął się powoli od biurka, które było zawalone mapami. Wciągnął ręce nad głowę, przeciągając się, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego strzyknięcia w kościach. Czuł jak jego ciało zesztywniało od długiego siedzenia przy biurku, a oczy go szczypią. Czas najwyższy się położyć. Podniósł się z fotela, odwracając w kierunku łóżka, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na śpiącej postaci. Drobny szatyn leżał zwinięty w kłębek, na starym kocu, rozłożonym na drewnianej podłodze. Kilka pasemek włosów opadało na jego twarz, a długi rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki. Musiał przyznać, że Louis był niezwykle piękny. Od razu jednak zgani się za tę myśl. Szatyn był rozpieszczonym, pyskatym księciem i to przez takich jak on stracił najbliższe mu osoby.   
Nie chcąc, aby jego myśli pognały w złym kierunku, zgasił świecę stojącą na biurku i pozbywając się ubrań, opadł na swoje łóżko.   
*****  
To już drugi tydzień, jak Louis był „zwierzątkiem” kapitana Harry’ego Stylesa. Mężczyzna go nie szczędził. Naśmiewał się z niego, codziennie wyznaczał mu ciężkie (jego zdaniem) roboty, a gdy się stawiał, kończył z sinikami i zadrapaniami na ciele. Jedynym plusem w tym wszystkim był Niall. Dość często to jemu musiał pomagać w pracach i te nie były tak złe, jak pozostałe. Irlandczyk zawsze umilał mu ten czas.   
Dzisiaj niestety nie miał tej przyjemności, aby towarzyszyć Niallowi przy pracy. Styles wysłał go pod pokład, gdzie trzymali wszystkie łupy, każąc mu porządnie wyczyścić wszystko co się tam zajmuje. Louis wiedział, że to zajmie mu cały dzień, jak nie więcej. Wolał się jednak dłużej nie stawiać, po ty, jak kapitan, po raz kolejny, rozciął mu wargę oraz łuk brwiowy i za włosy zaciągnął do tego miejsca.   
Usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi i domyślił się, że to jeden ze „sługusów” Stylesa, aby sprawdzić, jak mu idzie.   
\- Możesz powiedzieć kapitanowi, że zejdzie mi to do nocy – oznajmił, nie spoglądając nawet kto przyszedł.   
\- Spokojnie – usłyszał obok, a ciepły, nieprzyjemny oddech, owiał jego kark – Ja w innej sprawie – dziwny prąd przebiegł po kręgosłupie księcia, a żołądek ścisnął się w strachu.   
*****  
Szybkim krokiem przemierzał pokład, kierując się do sternika, aby poinformować o zmianie kierunku, w którym płynęli. Okazało się, że sztorm, który napotkali dzień wcześniej, dość mocno nadszarpnął stan statku i musieli się gdzieś zatrzymać, aby zdobyć potrzebne materiały do naprawy.   
Przechodził koło niewielkiej grupki piratów, gdy usłyszał imię Louisa. Mężczyźni siedzieli na skrzyniach, mając swoją krótką przerwę, a jeden z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy, opowiadał o tym co zrobił Tomlinsonowi.   
\- Mówię wam, był tak cholernie ciasny – zaśmiał się obleśnie – Na pewno, nikt go jeszcze nie miał – oblizał usta, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie i ukazując pożółkłe zęby.   
W Harrym zawrzało słysząc słowa Jimma. Chociaż cichy głosik w tyle umysłu, próbował go powstrzymać, mówiąc, że nie powinno go to obchodzić, to jednak uciszył go. Nie rozumiał siebie, nie wiedział czemu, ale nie potrafił przejść obok tego obojętnie. Gwałtownie się odwrócił do pirata, chwytając go za pobrudzoną koszulę i szarpiąc nim.  
\- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, kiedy powiedziałem, że książe jest mój? A moich rzeczy się nie tyka, zapomniałeś? – warczał, ciskając gromami w kierunku Jimma.   
\- J-ja…ja myślałem – próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafił nic więcej wykrztusić. Był przerażony, każdy na statku wiedział, że Styles nie lubi nieposłuszeństwa i potrafi bardzo surowo karać załogę.   
\- Nie jesteś tutaj od myślenia, tylko od wykonywania rozkazów – wycedził i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zorientować się co się dzieje, Jimmy wylądował za burtą, znikając w morskiej wodzie – Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno w sprawie ruszania moich rzeczy – spojrzał na pozostałych piratów, którzy słuchali opowieści Jimma. Ci ze strachem w oczach, pokiwali głowami i rozbiegli się po tym, jak Styles kazał im wrócić do pracy. Sam, z kolei, skierował się pod pokład, gdzie kazał pracować Tomlinsonowi.   
Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła było kilka lamp. Rozejrzał się uważnie, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł Louisa.  
\- Księżniczko? – zawołał z nadzieję, że szatyn się pokarze, jednak nic takiego się nie stało – Louis? – wszedł głębiej rozglądając się za księciem. Ten jednak wciąż się nie odzywał. Znalazł go kilka sekund później. Siedział skulony, za jedną ze skrzyń, a jego ciało drżało.   
\- Lou… - zbliżył się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku chłopaka.  
\- Nie podchodź! – histeryczny krzyk wydobył się z jego ust, a drobne ciało mocniej się zatrzęsło.  
\- Hej spokojnie – ponownie próbował się zbliżyć, ale gdy dostrzegł, że chłopak bardziej wciska się w ścianę, zaprzestał ruchów – Nie planuję ci nic zrobić. Chcę cię tylko stąd zabrać.  
\- Nie!  
Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, powoli się wycofując. W sumie nie powinien się dziwić zachowaniu Louisa, zwłaszcza po tym, jak sam go traktował. Szybko wyszedł na pokład, przebiegając po nim wzrokiem. Gdy odnalazł osobę, o którą mu chodziło od razu ją do siebie wezwał.   
\- Horan – Irlandczyk poderwał głowę, z lekkim strachem spoglądając na mężczyznę.  
\- Tak kapitanie? – szybko przytruchtał do Stylesa, wiedząc, że ten nie lubi czekać.  
\- Idź do Louisa i zaprowadź do mojej kajuty, tam pomóż mu się umyć i połóż go w moim łóżku – polecił młodszemu, bez wyjaśniania czegokolwiek.   
Irlandczyk stał, wpatrując się wielkimi oczami na pirata. Miał wrażeni, że się przesłyszał, ponieważ to co usłyszał nie pasowało do Harry’ego Stylesa, jakiego znał.  
\- Co się gapisz – warknął, na co chłopak się wzdrygnął – Wykonaj rozkaz.  
\- T-tak jest – zasalutował, nim zniknął pod pokładem.   
*****  
Przez kolejne trzy dni Harry nie pokazywał się w kajucie, chcąc dać czas i trochę przestrzeni Tomlinsonowi. Wysyłał za to Horana, aby dostarczał szatynowi posiłki i miał go na oku, próbując wybadać jak się czuje. Dopiero, gdy Niall poinformował go, że książę już ochłonął i jest z nim lepiej, postanowił wrócić do siebie i porozmawiać z Louisem.   
Książe siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę. Nogi miał podciągnięte do piersi i obejmował je ramionami. Czekał na Niall, który miał mu przynieść obiad. Od gwałtu nie wychodził z kajuty i Irlandczyk się nim zajmował. Nie był w stanie póki co wyjść do grupy piratów, mając świadomość, że osoba, która mu to zrobiła jest gdzieś wśród nich. Nie wiedział, że Jimma już z nimi nie ma.   
Dziwiło go tylko jedno, dlaczego Harry pozwolił spać mu w łóżku i czemu jeszcze ani razu się nie pojawił, ośmieszając go i zaganiając do pracy. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to, cieszył się ze spokoju, jednak to nie było normalne.   
Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, kiedy kilka minut później drzwi kajuty się otwarły, a do środka wszedł kapitan, niosąc w dłoniach tacę z posiłkiem dla Louisa. Książę skulił się, próbując bardziej wcisnąć się w ścianę, bojąc się tego co może się zaraz stać. I tu kolejna niespodzianka. Nie było żadnych wyzwisk, żadnych uderzeń, kapitan, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, kładąc obok tacę i podsuwając ją bliżej chłopaka.   
\- Jedz – zachęcił – Niall mówił, że niewiele zjadałeś z tego co on ci przynosił, dlatego mam nadzieję, że przy mnie zjesz wszystko.   
Louis nie pewnie wyciągnął rękę, biorąc kawałek chleba. Rozrywał go palcami, niewielkie kawałki wkładając do ust. Ciężka cisza osiadła pomiędzy nimi, sprawiając, że czuli się niekomfortowo.   
\- Dlaczego to robisz? – cichy głos księcia, przerwał panującą ciszę – Dlaczego nagle jesteś dla mnie dobry? Przecież mnie nienawidzisz.   
\- To… - nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć – to nie do końca tak. Ja nie nienawidzę cię – sam nie wiedział, czemu to mówi, dlaczego jest szczery, ale uznał, że po tym co się stało, Louis powinien znać prawdę.   
\- Wspaniale to pokazujesz – prychnął.  
\- Wiem – westchnął, opierając się o drewniany filar, przy łóżku – Traktowałem cię potwornie, wiem to. Jednak robiłem to, nie dlatego, że cię nienawidzę, tylko dlatego, że chciałem cię znienawidzić.   
\- Co? – nie rozumiał o czym mówi pirat.  
\- Chciałem cię znienawidzić, ale nie potrafię. Gdy tylko cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że jesteś inny od swojej rodziny. Jest w tobie, coś co nie pozwala mi cię znienawidzić, nie ważne jak bardzo bym się starał. Nie umiem – przez cały czas mówiąc to, wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki, czując jak w nich tonie. To one sprawiały, że znikał zły kapitan i pojawiał się wrażliwy, spokojny i zraniony Harry.   
\- Ale co się zmieniło? Dlaczego ten gwałt – ciężko to słowo przeszło mu przez gardło – zmienił twoje podejście do mnie?  
\- Ponieważ…wiem jak to zabrzmi – zaśmiał się gorzko – Gwałt to coś, na co się nie zgadzam. Wiem, jak to dla ciebie dziwnie brzmi. W końcu jestem piratem, okradam, rabuję, zabijam, ale na gwałt nie pozwalam.   
\- Nie rozumiem – pokręcił głową, wkładając do ust kolejny kawałek chleba.   
\- Niewiele osób o tym wie – mruczał cicho pod nosem, jednak szatyn go usłyszał – Miałem 10 lat, gdy byłem świadkiem gwałtu na mojej siostrze i mamie.   
\- Co? – nie spodziewał się takich słów od kapitana. Mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić, jaki koszmar musiał przejść. Był dzieckiem, małym chłopcem, gdy był świadkiem takiego bestialstwa.   
\- Wojsko wraz z twoim ojcem, wracali do Londynu, po zakończonej wojnie. Zatrzymali się w naszej wiosce, jak i innych pobliskich. Ludzie oczywiście odpowiednio ich ugościli, będąc wdzięcznymi za obronę. Jednak niektórym to nie wystarczyło, chcieli więcej. Dwóch żołnierzy upodobało sobie moją matkę i siostrę. Poszedłem do króla, błagałem go, aby coś zrobił. Ten jednak zaśmiał mi się w twarz i powiedział, że mogą robić co chcą, skoro walczyli za nasze marne życia.  
\- Nie – łzy kłuły go w oczy, a coś ciężkiego osiadło w jego żołądku. Odłożył chleb, odsuwając od siebie talerz. W tym momencie nie był w stanie jeść – To nie możliwe – nigdy nie miał dobrych kontaktów z ojcem, był na niego wściekły, ale nie wierzył, że mógł na to pozwolić.  
\- Przykro mi Louis – wiedział jak łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Sam również miał ochotę płakać, ale powstrzymywał to – To musi być trudne dla ciebie, słysząc co mówię, ale taka jest prawda. Twój ojciec nie przejął się, gdy powiedziałem mu, że jego żołnierze krzywdzą najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. Po tym nie było łatwo. Moja mama szybko się pozbierała, ale Gemma…miała tylko 14 lat, została zgwałcona i okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Niestety…zmarła przy porodzie, razem z dzieckiem. To było za wiele dla mojej mamy. Próbowałem ją wspierać, pomagać, ale miałem wtedy tylko 11 lat. Popełniła samobójstwo, a ja straciłem matkę. Zostałem sam. Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidzę twojego ojca i dlatego próbowałem znienawidzić ciebie, ale jak już mówiłem nie potrafię.   
Louis nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Przepraszam? Ale za co miał przeprosić? Nie miał wpływu na zachowanie ojca. A może, że mu przykro? Ale co to da? Nic. Dlatego zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Przysunął się do pirata, wdrapał na jego kolana i owijając ręce dookoła jego szyi, mocno go przytulił.   
To musiało być okropne, widzieć, jak ktoś krzywdzi jego bliskich, prosząc o pomoc i jej nie otrzymać.   
Harry siedział sztywno, w pierwszej chwili chcąc odepchnąć od siebie księcia, jednak chwilę później rozluźnił się i objął drobne ciało.   
\- Gdzie nocowałeś ostatnie dni? – musiał zapytać, zwłaszcza, że w tym momencie było mu ogromnie żal kapitana. Wcześniej, gdy mógł mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, zauważył jak bardzo był zmęczony oraz wielkie wory pod oczami. Domyślał się, że nie spał zbyt dobrze lub wcale.   
\- Głównie drzemałem gdzieś na pokładzie. Początkowo chciałem iść do Zayna i Liama, ale szybko uznałem, że to zły pomysł. Odkąd mają Nialla, lepiej tego nie robić. Z kolei w kubryku było tak głośno, że nie było mowy abym zasnął. Nie wiem, czy znalazłbym tam chociaż jednego pirata, który by nie chrapał.   
\- Trzeba było przyjść do siebie – odsunął się, spoglądając w zmęczoną twarz kapitana.   
\- Nie chciałem cię bardziej straszyć.  
\- Ale dzisiaj już możesz spać tutaj – poklepał materac – Ja wrócę na swoje miejsce – nie chciał ponownie spać na podłodze, ale jak już przyznał wcześniej było mu żal Stylesa, po za tym ta krótka rozmowa, w pewnym stopniu zmieniła to jak postrzegał teraz mężczyznę.   
\- Nie, ty tu śpij ja coś sobie znajdę – pokręcił głową. Teraz jak przyznał się przed Louisem do wszystkiego, nie miał zamiaru ponownie się nad nim znęcać. Chciał teraz zdobyć sympatię księcia.   
\- Śpijmy razem – tymi słowami Louis zaskoczył nie tylko pirata, ale i siebie. Jednak nie wycofał się – Łóżko jest w miarę duże, a po środku zrobimy barierę z poduszek, dzięki czemu żadne z nas nie będzie czuło się niezręcznie.   
Harry postanowił się nie spierać, zwłaszcza, że naprawdę chciał ponownie spać w swoim łóżku, dlatego też z wdzięcznością uśmiechnął się do Tomlinsona, kiwając głową.   
*****  
Louis jeszcze kilka dni spędził kajucie, jednak w końcu musiał ją opuścić. Harry zapewnił go, że jest bezpieczny i podobna sytuacja na pewno nie będzie miała miejsca. Początkowo nie był do końca przekonany, myślał, że kapitan tylko tak mówi, aby w końcu wyszedł na pokład, jednak dość szybko się przekonał, że to wszystko prawda. Skończyły się durne komentarze, skończyło się podszczypywanie i klepanie w tyłek.   
Pomimo tego, że relacje Louisa i Harry’ego zmierzały w dobrym kierunku, Tomlinsona nie ominęła praca. Jednak teraz było o wiele łatwiej. Harry nie starał się mu utrudniać życia, nie znęcał się, nie krzyczał. Dodatkowo teraz, praca Louisa polegała na pomaganiu Niallowi.   
*****  
Miały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a książę i pirat byli ze sobą coraz bliżej. Zaczęło się od zwykłych rozmów przed snem, gdzie opowiadali o sobie. O dzieciństwie, o dobrych jak i złych chwilach, o marzeniach. Poznawali się coraz lepiej. Później pojawiły się niewinne muśnięcia dłonią, a oni odkryli, że ich serca biją szybciej, kiedy drugi jest w pobliżu. Nadszedł czas na delikatne dotyki, objęcia, przytulenia, by ostatecznie skończyło się na zasypianiu w swoich objęciach. W między czasie oboje odkryli, że ich uczucia wykraczają po za zwykłą przyjaźń, jednak żadne z nich nie miał odwagi się do tego przyznać.  
*****  
Stał na baku, opierając się rękami na drewnianej poręczy. Chłodny wiatr, lekko rozwiewał jego przydługie już włosy i dawał ukojenie ciału, po całym dniu w pełnym, gorącym słońcu. Wpatrywał się w horyzont, wypatrując gwiazd, które pojawiały się na tamtej części nieba. Cała załoga bawiła się na pokładzie, doskonale słyszał tutaj ich pijackie piosenki. Kilka minut temu siedział z nimi, jednak teraz potrzebował chwili dla siebie.   
Silne, ciepłe ramiona owinęły się dookoła jego pasa, a miękkie usta spotykały się z jego policzkiem. Wtulił się w silne ciało, czując jak przyjemne uczucie go zalewa, a serce przyspiesza swój bieg.   
\- Hej – usłyszał przy uchu zachrypnięty głos – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – cicho przytaknął, jednak to nie przekonało kapitana.  
\- Louis? – odwrócił księcia w swoją stronę – Co się dzieje? - pomimo niewielkiej ilości światła, jaką dawały lampy gdzieniegdzie pozawieszane, doskonale widział smutek na twarzy szatyna.  
\- Nic – pokręcił głowa, próbując odejść, jednak Harry położył dłonie na poręczy, blokując mu drogę ucieczki.  
\- Nie wierzę – przez cały czas wpatrywał się w oczy szatyna, próbując go złamać. I udało mu się.   
\- Po prostu…tęsknię…za domem – niepewnie spoglądał w zielone tęczówki kapitana, bojąc się, że zobaczy w nich ból i smutek. Tak też się stało.  
\- Nie chcesz tu być, chcesz wrócić, to zrozumiałe – burknął, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Nie – natychmiast zaprzeczył, obejmując twarz Harry’ego i zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał – Oczywiście, że nie. Dobrze mi tu z tobą.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś…  
\- Wiem – przytaknął – Nie tęsknie za pałacem, czy byciem księciem, nawet za ojcem. Ale bardzo tęsknie za moim bratem i matką. To się nigdy nie zmieni.   
\- Lou, wiesz, że odwiedziny są niemożliwe – przypomniał szatynowi. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby go złapano, a tak by się zapewne stało, gdyby Louis próbował odwiedzić rodzinę.   
\- Wiem – przytaknął.  
\- Więc co, chcesz odejść? – pomimo tego, że chłopak kilka chwil wcześniej zapewnił go, że tego nie planuje, te strach ponownie wrócił.   
\- Nie, chciałbym, ale to nie ma sensu. Jeśli tylko wrócę do pałacu ojciec odda mnie innym, więc i tak będę z dala od bliskich. Jeśli mam żyć z dala od brata i matki, chcę by była przy mnie osoba, którą kocham.   
\- Czyli ty…czekaj, co? – dopiero teraz dotarła do niego końcówka zdania. Serce zaczęło mu mocno bić z podekscytowania i radości – Kochasz mnie?  
\- Właśnie to powiedziałem – przygryzł wargę, a w jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność. Co na to Harry? Czy odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Na szczęście jego wątpliwości szybko zostały rozwiane.   
\- Też cię kocham, księżniczko – na te słowa niebieskie oczy rozbłysły.   
Harry objął drobne ciało, przyciągając bardziej do siebie i pochylił się, łącząc ich usta w pierwszym pocałunku.   
Tej nocy również Louis oddał się zupełnie kapitanowi. Zatracał się w przyjemności jaką dawał mu mężczyzna. Dotyk silnych dłoni parzył jego skórę, usta pozostawiały ślady na ciele, a oczy zachodziły mgłą. Jego serce mocno uderzało o żebra, a opuchnięte usta, jak mantrę powtarzały imię kochanka.   
*****  
Krążyli po miejscowym targowisku, przeglądając stoiska z biżuterią. Zatrzymali się w jednym z portów Francji, kiedy zmusiły ich do tego kończące się zapasy. Harry obiecał również Louisowi, że wtedy wspólnie zejdą z pokładu, udając się na pobliski targ, aby wybrać odpowiedni pierścionek zaręczynowy dla szatyna. Może to było za szybko, w końcu znali się mniej niż rok, jednak Harry był pewny, że kocha księcia i chce z nim spędzić całe życie. Z kolei to Louis wymyślił, aby zielonooki kupił mu pierścionek, zamiast dawać jeden ze skradzionych. Kapitan uparł się, że książę zasługuje na najlepsze, jednak szatyn stwierdził, że nie chce pierścionka, który został skradziony i Harry ma mu go kupić. I nie przeszkadzało mu, że nie będzie najlepszej, najpiękniejszy czy najdroższy. Dla niego liczyło się, aby pierścionek, który będzie nosił jako znak miłości jego i Stylesa, był zdobyty legalnie.   
Właśnie dlatego teraz przeglądali pierścionki, przy niewielkim stoisku, który należał do starszej kobiety. Stała zgarbiona, po drugiej stronie, jej twarz była pomarszczona. Brązowa sukienka była schludna, ale lekko zakurzona, a na głowie miała owiniętą żółtą chustę.   
\- Ten jest piękny – uniósł dłoń, pokazując Harry’emu złoty pierścionek z niewielkim czerwonym oczkiem.  
\- Nie za skromny? – kapitan nie był przekonany. Uważał, że jego ukochany zasługuje na coś lepszego.   
\- Nie, jest idealny.  
\- To koral, zwany kwiatem morza – odezwała się sprzedawczyni, uśmiechając się ciepło do nich.   
\- Jest piękny – posłał zachwycone spojrzenie ukochanemu – Chcę ten, Harry.  
\- Dobrze – jeśli Louis był pewny, że to ten, jeśli jest szczęśliwy to on nie ma nic przeciwko – Bierzemy – zwrócił się do staruszki. Podał jej odpowiednią kwotę, i ujął dłoń szatyna, ciągnąć go w stronę pobliskiego lasku.  
\- Co robisz? – myślał, że po zakupie wrócą na pokład, jednak najwyraźniej Styles miał inny pomysł.   
\- Zobaczysz – mrugnął do księcia. Zatrzymał się przed lasem, gdzie byli oddaleni od targu i panującej tam wrzawy. Wyjął pierścionek z dłoni zdziwionego Tomlinsona, nim padł na kolana.  
\- Louis, wiem, że już to robiłem. Jednak wtedy nie przyjąłeś pierścionka, dlatego pytam jeszcze raz, z odpowiednią biżuterią. Zostaniesz moim mężem i będziesz mnie uszczęśliwiał do końca życia?  
\- Tak – pisnął podekscytowany, jakby Harry po raz pierwszy mu się oświadczył – Oczywiście, że tak – pozwolił by pirat założył mu pierścionek na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni.   
\- Kocham cię – wstał, nachylając się nad narzeczonym, cmokając go w usta.  
\- Tak, jak ja ciebie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwytając dłoń kapitana i ruszyli w kierunku targu.   
Byli kilka metrów od najbliższej budki, gdy przed nimi pojawił się tuzin mężczyzn, wśród których Louis rozpoznał swojego brata.   
\- Henry? – początkowa radość, zamieniła się w strach i panikę. Bo jakim cudem Henry go znalazł i dlaczego są z nimi strażnicy?  
\- Louis – uśmiechnął się z ulgą do brata – W końcu cię odnaleźliśmy – podszedł, zgarniając młodszego w swoje objęcia.   
\- A-ale jak? – wydukał, ciągle będąc w szoku.  
\- Ciągle trwają poszukiwania – odsunął szatyna na długość swoich ramion – Wszędzie ogłoszono twoje zniknięcie. Jest wyznaczona nagroda, dla osób, które coś by wiedziały. Akurat spędzamy tutaj z Mery wakacje, w jej rodzinnej posiadłości, gdy przyszła kobieta, twierdząc, że cię widziała. Miała rację – ponownie przytulił brata – Teraz wrócisz do domu i wszystko już będzie dobrze.  
Te słowa wybudziły młodego księcia.  
\- Nie – odsunął się od brata – Nie wrócę do domu.  
\- Louis, co ty? – nie rozumiał zachowania młodszego.  
\- Nie wrócę – pokręcił głową i cofnął się, stając obok Harry’ego – Zostaję z Harrym!  
\- Słucham? – wściekłość wymalował się na twarzy następcy tronu - To morderca, złodziej! To pirat! – krzyczał, wskazując palcem na Stylesa – Co on ci zrobił?!  
\- Nic – jego głos drżał, a w oczach kumulowały się łzy – Ja go kocham i chcę z nim zostać. Błagam Henry, pozwól nam odejść.   
\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast – Wracasz do Londynu, gdzie twoje miejsce – powiedział twardo – A ty, - spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na pirata – odpowiesz przed królem za porwanie jego syna – dał znać strażnikom i kilku z nich otoczyło mężczyznę.   
\- Nie – Louis podbiegł do brata, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy – Błagam Henry, nie rób tego. To nie tak, on mnie nie porwał! – próbował wyjaśnić, jednak mężczyzna mu nie wierzył.  
\- Nie kłam Louis – wycedził, mając dość dziwnego zachowania młodszego księcia – Zabrać go – rozkazał strażnikom, którzy trzymali Stylesa.  
\- Nie pozwalam – szatyn rzucił się w ich stronę – Zostawcie go – próbował walczyć, lecz nic to nie dawało.   
\- Proszę zabrać księcia do rezydencji i pilnować, aby nie opuszczał pokoju – rozkazał pozostałym strażnikom. Oni od razu otoczyli Louisa. Próbował walczyć, ale było ich zbyt wielu.   
\- Louis! – usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiadane przez Harry’ego. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem, jednego ze strażników i odnalazł zielone tęczówki – Kocham cię, pamiętaj – uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Ja ciebie też – krzyknął, opadając na kolana i zalewając się łzami.   
Dlaczego nie mógł być szczęśliwy?


End file.
